He Can Never Have Her
by Chad Rains
Summary: Some shocking news appears that may forever endanger Jeremie and Aelita's relationship. pending a rename. Suggestions Welcome.
1. Chapter 1: A Well Deserved Vacation

Synopsis: Jeremie and Aelita receive surprising news that may forever endanger their relationship. This fic takes place after the ending of Season 2. 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the adoption rights to Code Lyoko or any related characters. These are currently property of Moonscoop Inc. I am nothing more than a crazily obsessed fan.

Chapter 1: A well-deserved vacation.

_In Mrs. Hertz's class, all the students are closely watching the clock on the wall totally ignoring her lecture._

Mrs. Hertz says, "Now for your final assignment, I would like you to write an essay on what you did over summer vacation and have it ready when you come back."

_The bell rings loudly signaling the end of class and the schoolday. At this point all the students start storming out of the classroom._

Outside the school our heroes are walking together.

Jeremie soon notices that Aelita has her head slumped over and asks, "Is everything okay Aelita"  
Aelita becomes startled at the sudden question and glances around almost nervously, "Oh. I'm fine. Just a little scared. What if XANA decides to attack while were gone"  
Jeremie reaches over and holds her hand in a comforting notion, "It's ok. I left the super computer on so if XANA decides to try anything while we are gone, I will be the first to know. Besides, you are going to have fun over summer vacation. You are going to completely forget about XANA"  
Odd interrupts, "Besides, I have a feeling that XANA's not going to want to mess with me again"  
Ulrich chimes in as he glares over at Odd, "Haha. Very funny"  
Aelita continues, "I guess your right. I shouldn't be worrying myself over XANA. I guess I'm just a little anxious."


	2. Chapter 2: An Eerie Prophecy

Author Note: So I decided to try something totally spontaneous when writing this chapter. I wrote this one and also rewrote the first chapter in a form I like to call 'MUSH Format'. Those who have played on MUSH's before or LyokoMUSH (which I am a player on) will recognize this a bit. Hope you like it. And enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: "An Eerie Prophecy"

_The current view is somewhere over the school's courtyard slowly zooming in. Everything is in an eerie sepia tone. We finally get to ground level and there are 4 figures. Jeremie and his father and Aelita and her father (of course, Franz Hopper). Jeremie and Aelita are holding hands as their parents try to separate them. Eventually they succeed and the 2 groups leave either end of the scene not to be seen from again._

_The scene changes to Yumi's bedroom where Yumi can be seen sleeping on her own bed and Aelita on a futon laid out on the floor._

Aelita begins screaming and sits up abruptly.  
Yumi wakes up suddenly by Aelita's outburst and sits up, "Aelita! What's wrong"  
Aelita starts to calm down and after a few moments she responds slowly, "I…I had another nightmare"  
Yumi asks curiously, "I thought you were going to stop having those when you got your memories back"  
Aelita shakes her head in response, "This one was different though. It was as if it hadn't happened yet"  
Yumi quirks a brow, "How so"  
Aelita gathers her thoughts and continues, "Well, It was right outside the school and my father was there. But Jeremie and his father were there as well"  
Yumi says, "Well that doesn't sound so bad"  
Aelita shakes her head violently as if to be disturbed by the next part, "But they dragged us apart as if we weren't supposed to be together. That's when I woke up"  
Yumi becomes somewhat startled by the comment, not knowing whether to believe it or not. But she tries to comfort the pink-haired girl anyways, "I wouldn't worry about it. It was probably just a dream"  
Aelita lets out a slight sigh and lays back down, "I suppose"  
Yumi lays back down as well and starts to fall asleep.  
After a few minutes, Aelita speaks up again…  
Aelita says hesitantly, "Yumi"  
Yumi says tiredly, almost half asleep, "Hmm"  
Aelita responds, "Thanks again for letting me stay here with you."

_Somewhere across town we check up on Jeremie who is currently sleeping in his own room which closely resembles that of his dorm room. Out of nowhere his laptop, which is sitting on the desk, starts beeping. Jeremie quickly wakes up, puts on his glasses, and runs over to the desk to see what's up. When he loads the Super Scanner application, it indicates a tower being activated, but quickly stops beeping and everything returns to normal._

Jeremie scratches his head confusingly as he glances over the program, "…Now that's weird…"

_Next day, early afternoon: The group meets out in the park near the manhole which is usually taken to get to the factory._

Ulrich leans against the trunk of a tree, "Anything from XANA yet, Jeremie"  
Jeremie shakes his head, "No. nothing yet. But the Super Scanner did give me a weird false alarm last night. I haven't had a chance to check the logs and see if it was XANA or just a system bug that caused it"  
Aelita glances up at the boy's comment and opens her mouth as if to say something, but remains quiet.  
Jeremie pauses for a few seconds and then starts down the ladder into the sewers without any consent from the others.

_The rest of the group follows him down the ladder except for Aelita who stays behind in the park, Yumi is the last one to go down the ladder._

Yumi stops about halfway down and looks up at Aelita, "You coming Princess"  
Aelita snaps herself out of her daze and nods as she approaches the manhole.

_Next scene we see the gang emerging from the elevator into the computer lab. Jeremie quickly sits down at the terminal and starts typing away at the console as the others find themselves at random places around the room._

Odd sits down against the base of the holosphere and starts playing his gameboy noisily.  
Yumi and Ulrich start practicing their sparring techniques around the back of the room.  
Aelita stands just a few feet outside of the elevator and enters another daze.

_The scene fades out into a view of the courtyard with a sepia tone going on. Like before, Jeremie and Aelita are seen holding hands until their parents quickly arrive and succeed in separating the two. The difference this time is that as the two become further and further distanced, Aelita's name can be heard echoing from a familiar voice. It keeps repeating over and over._

_Suddenly the scene changes back to the computer lab. Jeremie can be seen standing in front of Aelita holding her shoulders tightly._

Jeremie looks at the girl and repeats her name like before, "Aelita? Are you ok"  
Aelita snaps out of her daze and jumps back a foot or two as she becomes startled by Jeremie standing in front of her. Without saying a word she quickly turns around and rushes into the elevator. She quickly mashes the close button before any of the others have a chance to approach her.  
Jeremie quickly tosses a look of confusion on his face as he stares off towards the closing elevator. He then glances back at Yumi and Ulrich whom are standing behind him, "What was that all about"  
Yumi shakes her head, "I have no idea. I hope she's alright."

_The next scene is back in the park over the manhole cover to the sewers. It is pouring rain out and the group quickly fumbles their way out. Odd is the first one out, almost climbing over everyone. He starts to make a beeline for school, not really bothering to stick around for the others. As the others make it out, they all start for school but not nearly as fast a pace as Odd._

_Next scene is in the stairwell of the dorm building. Everyone but Jeremie and Yumi start heading up the stairs while drying themselves off. Jeremie and can be seen standing still at the bottom of the stairs. Yumi is standing by the door as if to be waiting for the rain to slow down._

Ulrich turns around and looks at Jeremie curiously, "You coming up?  
Jeremie shakes his head and approaches the door where Yumi is standing, "No. I thought I'd walk Yumi home first"  
Yumi looks at the boy strangely but doesn't pry. She continues to look outside at the rain as it continues to pour.  
Ulrich shrugs and continues up the stairs following Odd, "If you say so. See you later."

_Both Odd and Ulrich then disappear to the second floor of the dorm building._

Jeremie then starts out without saying a word.  
Yumi follows cautiously.

_The next scene is just outside the school amidst the pouring rain. Both Yumi and Jeremie can be seen hiding under the protection of the arches as they casually walk in the direction of the school's main gate._

The situation is silenced except for the rain hitting the ground. After a few moments Yumi speaks up while staring off towards the gate, "Any reason why you wanted to walk me home Jeremie"  
Jeremie then snaps himself out of his apparent daze and is startled slightly, "Huh"  
Yumi responds, "You usually always stay inside and work on your computer…Is it about you know who"  
Jeremie nods hesitantly, "Yeah…I've got an odd feeling I know where she is"  
Yumi nods. She then stops and grabs onto Jeremie's shoulder to stop him as well.  
Jeremie stops and turns around.  
Yumi says a bit hesitantly, "I know it is probably nothing, but…The other night when Aelita stayed at my house she had this nightmare…Said it had something to do with you and her breaking up." She then shrugs her shoulders, "I told her it was probably nothing"  
Jeremie has a bit of a surprised look on his face but then shakes his head and nods in agreement, "Your right. It was probably just nothing."

_The two then continue towards the main gate of the school. Outside the gate they stop despite now being attacked by the pouring rain._

Yumi starts off down the sidewalk towards her house but turns around to look at Jeremie whom is halfway across the street to the park. She speaks up loudly as to be heard over the rain, "You going to be ok Jeremie"  
Jeremie doesn't seem to notice and continues on his way into the park.  
Yumi looks at the boy worriedly but turns around when the rain starts to pick up in intensity and runs for her house.

_The next scene is just outside the Hermitage with Jeremie seen running towards the front door. The place has a real eerie look amidst the darkness of the atmosphere and the rain.  
Next view is just inside the Hermitage as Jeremie rushes through the front door all soaking wet. The sound of a piano playing can be heard faintly in the background._

Jeremie tries to dry himself off as best he can. He then looks around the dark and ransacked house. He yells loud enough to be heard throughout the premises, "Aelita! Are you in here!"

-  
At no answer, Jeremie continues into the house. As he starts past the doorway into the living area he stops in his tracks as he spots the pink haired girl sitting at the dust-covered piano in the corner. He then jogs over to her and stands quietly behind her, "Aelita? Are you ok"  
Aelita doesn't respond, but instead continues to play the same short tune on the piano resembling that of the one played by Franz Hopper in her previous visions.  
Jeremie waits a few moments before sitting down on the bench next to her and taps her gently on the shoulder, "Ae"  
Aelita jumps suddenly, startled by Jeremie's action. The second she spots the boy, she leaps at him with a large hug. A soft sobbing noise can be heard coming from her direction.  
Jeremie looks down at the girl and stutters a bit, "Is..Everything ok"  
Aelita shakes her head and pulls back. She wipes her eyes and sniffs as she responds with a raspy voice, "Jeremie…Do you…really like me"  
Jeremie blinks a few times and responds, "Sure I do. I would do anything for you"  
Aelita hesitantly responds with a small smile, "…Thanks." She then rests her head back on Jeremie's shoulder and slowly starts to doze off.


End file.
